


Monokuma ! TeruTeru

by Lame_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original, Gen, Original au, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Kudos: 4





	Monokuma ! TeruTeru

Content 

Basic information  
Changes to surroundings [not rooms]  
Rooms in the Academy  
Rules  
Other facts [TeruTeru]  
Other facts of the academy 

Basic information 

TeruTeru was granted headmaster of the academy under mysterious circumstances, having both creative freedom and power over whoever entered was certainly a joyous moment — especially since his mother had passed and he was still mentally deteriorating, insanity rising because of such a powerful loss. 

the academy is much larger with many more rooms, events and other possibilities both inside the academy itself and outside ! 

Changes to surroundings [not rooms]

The changes are to appear more lively, to give a false sense of security — of course there would be more culinary related themes. 

Other things as follows :

> scents that roam in the air depending on which room your in [sometimes all the same food scent]to throw off others and to hide the stench of a corpse

> more brightened [to a semi pastel of what the academy’s colors were] 

> having keys will be important since they’re scattered about, TeruTeru being able to lock doors from his office at any given time. 

> able to make rooms heat up to high temperatures to either ‘encourage’ progress or to give a warning if they’re starting to break the rules/attempting. [when a warning is set he will burn the skin to cause it to bleed, warnings are only given when he feels like it when he notices an attempt to break the rules — since normally he will kill them off in a gruesome way]

> When someone has died [either from the two states before or murder] they will have their photo and something beside/and or on their sign depicting how they died, if stabbed a knife will be lodged somewhere on the photo, 

> other examples being <

• if drowned : the sign will most likely have a tank over the picture [being laminated to avoid fading/damage to the photo]. 

• if burned : some of the photo will be burned off, leaving marks of where the fire once was. 

Rooms in the academy 

Trial room 

>The trail room has more colorful as well as more cooking themes to it - surrounded by stoves cooking food, boxes and bags of fresh fruits and vegetables, as well as cooking utensils. The throne as Monokuma would have is much fluffier - still just as large — and surroundings the back of the throne to stick out is pans, and other cooking utensils. 

>The podiums being relatively the same as in ‘Goodbye Despair’ - however if provoked TeruTeru can sends shocks to a person/people on each podium - he might do this for fun as well seeing as no one can do anything about it. 

Cabins 

> Cabins are slightly bigger with it decorated to fit the students ultimate

> the outsides of the cabins are warmer colored versions of what they once were with flowers or other plant-life to bring life to the building. 

> mailboxes, they can send letters to each other, anonymously or not 

Other places 

Bakery 

A small bakery not too far outside the cabins, in a usual warm pastel appearance will give sweets away of the student/s choice, not being able to get in the back however - with a display like front (large and wide on two sides with the counter in the middle) ringing the small bell and stating what you want even if it’s vague it will give you the treat you crave (food wise), with it decorated with painted on cookies, cakes, etc on the walls that compliment the warm coloring with tiles along the floor - a few small tables and chairs neatly placed about. 

Wishing Fountain

once student/s have earned at least one token, they can go to the center of where the cabins are and see a large carefully,crafted, forever flowing stone fountain where they can throw the said token in and make a wish ! 

Gym

a separate building for anyone wanting to get in shape or is an ultimate in that field ! Filled evenly with different types of work out machines and other means of work out, even has a few water fountains, sauna, changing room and showers ! 

Tailor shop

a small decorated tailor shop for both students in that field or if they need their clothes fixed or even want some new ones ! 

garden

a gated large and lively garden, with a maze not too far back as they navigate through the naturally colorful maze. 

Club meeting room

if you every want to make a club the large meeting room for that specific purpose in the school is there ! Always open, until nighttime that is -

target practice

[CI]whether with a weapon or just throwing things at targets, manikins, bottles, etc - it’s located in the gym as well ! Given that you’ll have to select which you prefer and it’ll appear since there’s a low barrier that if you try to pass it you’ll either get a shock, a stinging pain, or a burning pain until you get back to the ‘green zone’ 

pond + park

not really much to say about it, if you study life in that aspect it’s there - it’s a medium sized pond just further out from the other buildings near the garden,

the park is more or less a place to walk around, a few benches and some pathways but a lot of places to hide a body — a she’d not too far down one of the paths with more or less dangerous yet unsuspecting things for a killer to get their hands on, but having to find a key before even getting in the shed !

Cupids love shack

it gives off the look of an old romance ride you’d find at a festival/carnival, with one flip of the switch however it shows lovecore themed weapons, disguises, poisons, etc - only a very slim few are able to access this room 

Double bunk cabins

if something happened in your cabin, or you need somewhere to be without risking punishment - it’s a bunch of bunk beds in rows to hold all the students if needed. 

Pool

Located NEAR but not in the gym, having its own separate building, large and glass panels along the ceiling - decorated accordingly from chairs, towels to floaties and other water proof objects for such a room, as well as cleaning supplies and chemicals in certain rooms of the pool building, stored away. 

art room

inside the academy, is a large room nearly filled with every art medium (writing, painting, sketching, sculpting, etc)

classrooms

standard classrooms yet differently decorated depending on which class you were assigned to, vary in size as well

Theatre

a large room in the academy - with multiple rows of seats to have its own balcony of more chairs - a very large and cared for center stage, backstage, technology, costumes, props, curtains, etc stay in wait - with the cat walk above and spot lights the possibilities are endless ! 

Nurses office

a medium sized room in the academy with meds in all bottles, shapes, sizes and colors [as well as affects], with syringes, and all the usual stuff nurses would carry 

Dining Hall

a large multi tabled room specifically for eating, decorated in a family diner type fashion

market place

not too far from the cabins is a an almost circle of stands with various types of snacks, produce, beverages, and other items [depending on which stand] 

Labs 

personal labs with the usual experiments and safety wear - perfect murder ? Quite possibly (vary in size as well)

Library

every academy has a library! Even if most of them are inappropriate, cook books or random chapter books - there are three known libraries in the academy which all vary in size and decor 

Little Angels Bundles

‘Little Angels Bundles’ is a small light/pastel aesthetic themed building when bed items [pillows, blankets, sheets, etc] are ruined in anyway they will take the old ones and give new, fresh and rather soft replacements

music/band room

a large room filled with chairs, stands, music sheets and other instruments - it’s pretty sound proof in there too — 

Laundromat

outside the academy if you get a stain of food, soda, blood you can go to the laundromat and get it looking good as new, it’s a medium sized building so a lot more than just one of each - even having multiple scents you can get for your clothes [neat-o]

Rules

• General •

1\. Any harm to the headmaster is not allowed.  
2\. No one except the headmaster is to go in the kitchen.  
3\. Any attempts to find a loophole in the rules wether in an attempt to escape or break a rule will result in instant punishment.  
4\. Do not say “you’re not in the game” if you are here, you are that’s that.  
5\. Attempts of escaping before the game ends are futile, but still not allowed.  
6\. The headmaster can and will add on more rules as the days progress.  
7\. Do not be out of a cabin after nighttime  
8\. Taking, borrowing, lending someone’s handbook is strictly prohibited  
9\. Do not take anything out from anyone else’s cabin, I mean common sense right ?  
10\. You may make your own weapon from the sold in/from the marketplace wether from instructions/blueprints or custom made with materials sold there

• Trial/s •

1\. Do not miss/skip ANY trials  
2\. Do not try to make the headmaster the blackened  
3\. No fights (physical fights) while in a class trial  
4\. Do not bring false evidence to say the headmaster was involved as a partner in crime with the accused blackened  
5\. Do not try to sneak out when class trial begins to either not be involved or to find more evidence, you WILL be punished accordingly  
6\. You can threaten people, as long as you’re not attacking them inside the trial room -  
7\. Making up a false story on how an innocent student is the blackened, you can try to convince the others and get the majority vote but then you’ll all be punished except the one they voted for  
8\. Remember, TeruTeru sees everything - he’ll know what’s true and what’s not  
9\. Back to voting, like in the original - if you choose incorrectly everyone else [even the actual blackened] will be punished and the wrongfully accused will be set free 

Other facts [TeruTeru]

> Letting out more of his accent - of course having moments when he doesn’t but he doesn’t just have his accent when stressed, angry, etc in this AU 

> Having a hatred for everyone in the academy but putting on a more friendly facade even if he openly says and does kill [whether as execution or because you broke his rule/s and decided torturing you would be better]

> Plays dumb 99% of the time

> His office is rather clean but filled with NSFW type books and other things similar [stored away however so you’d have to make an effort to find it]

> Attempting to blackmail TeruTeru will lead to him torturing you but keeping you alive, laughing that you had such a stupid idea - in his opinion. 

> Bringing up his mom, siblings, past, etc - is instant death, touchy subject. 

> He is just as merciless/ruthless as Monokuma, meaning he will most likely also harass others [ex - mocking them about their friends execution/murder/suicide/death, making Dark/Twisted jokes, etc]. 

> Openly talks about wanting to kill all of them - but says since he’s headmaster of the place he can’t exactly do that. 

> He still enjoys to cook, and makes meals for the group without them seeing so in a way he’s still a little nice.

Other facts of the Academy 

> has a controlled weather system [always warm], set time on the day and night schedule as well

> Secret passages and tunnels under the ground with long pathways to get from place to place, even has maps, signs and landmarks to tell where you are 

> an incinerator is stored in the academy as well ! Normally for burning trash but is big enough to store many things in all shapes and sizes inside without struggle 

> random events will take place at parts of the day, not everyday but when they happen you’ll know

> there are only very few places [the sauna for example] that do not have cameras inside them

> there are random machines to make one free thing for you before they disappear [they appear like wrapped presents] example you wanted a weapon, unwrap it and once the weapon is taken out of the box; the box will disappear [these will appear at random]

> announcements are inevitable, testing microphones and speakers regularly at night even if TeruTeru is asleep to make sure there aren’t any glitches or bugs in the system 

> there is an old room that was once a news club room still in the academy - it’s a little dark [lights are dim] but old weapons, photo albums of past victims [which are many], polaroid pictures as well of victims on the wall, some connections with sting and pins and some faded writing still remain

> there are still positive events that can happen as well as negative ones on academy grounds - it depends on the headmasters mood and wants

> sometimes new rooms, floors, etc are added either for improvement of the environment, because he wants to/impulse or out of necessity [a students unique ultimate]

> things happen fast, doesn’t mean that there’s such a thing as the perfect murder - for example in the laundromat it keeps track of what stains are on what as soon as the machine starts so records are already stored 

> if something is there it’s monitored, almost everywhere has at least one camera that goes to a monitor in his office


End file.
